


Give me a kiss.

by NEHO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【虐注意】<br/>＃這裡的Batman是Dick,而Damian年齡14歲-15歲<br/>＃雖然是Damian單戀,不過Tim從不拒絕Damian的邀請(上床)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a kiss.

「嗯...」

隨著後方的拍打碰撞而不時從嘴裡發出無法控制的小小呻吟，Damian瞇著眼感受著後方帶給他的一絲絲快感，而他努力讓自己的注意力都集中在正在自己後方體內抽插著的陰莖，耳裡聽著傳來濕潤的噗哧聲，Damian試著想要讓自己享受著這場性愛，在一個沒有任何親密言語的調戲，也沒有任何的的體貼安撫，更是沒有甜蜜纏綿的親吻，這只是一場互相發洩且毫無一點愛的性愛。

但這只是表面，Damian知道自己已對對方的性愛成癮，即使是自己單方面，但在他的心裡也無法控制這小小的愉悅感，他常常自嘲著自己該死的居然能為此滿足，滿足著對方願意抱他，操著他。

沒錯，他愛著Tim，就在Damian了解這份心情的同時他發現到他愛著Tim，這是一個對誰都不能說的秘密，而且他知道Tim對他也絕對不會產生這種感情，就算撇除他們兩之間的不融洽相處，Damian也認為Tim不會看上他一眼，所以決定把這份心情藏在自己心裡也絕不對任何人說。

這也算是他的初戀，初次的暗戀。

但Damian沒料到一次的意外讓他們發生了不應該發生的關係，但誰也不知道這一次的關係讓他們雙方都變了調，儘管雙方絕不會再提起那次的意外，但他們有如吸食毒品般的成癮，一次又一次的上床，無法抗拒，而這關係他們也沒想到能維持了將近8個月至今。

「嗚嗯....」

身後男人的一聲低吼，下身用力抵壓著Damian臀部，Damian感覺到Tim的陰莖深入至自己體內的最深處，這份熱開始擴散全身。

 

※

 

「你能自己處理嗎?」穿上上衣，邊整理衣著，Tim轉身問著趴在床上不動的Damian。

「哼!你的做法不都是這樣嗎?既然發洩完了就快離開這。」

Tim不語的走向門口開門離開，而Damian就這樣默默的聽著門關起來的聲音，確定Tim離開後，Damian慢慢的起身，準備接下來的清理動作。

這就是他們的關係，或許還比砲友來的更加冷淡，通常的邀約其實大多都是Damian先提起，而Tim也意外的不會拒絕Damian，對於沒有拒絕自己的邀請，Damian一度天真的認為自己或許有一絲的希望，期待著與Tim能更增進一步關係，然而這幾個月下來Damian感覺到他的希望越來越渺小，甚至感覺到這個希望已化為成零，但Damian卻不想停止這樣的關係，又或者說他心裡其實不想放棄。

「呵...」每次的結束都會讓Damian忍不住自嘲一番。

經常說著別人的愚蠢然而自己也是非常的愚蠢，因為他把這種關係當作是一種慰藉，但能被自己最愛的人碰觸誰會不喜歡呢，儘管這樣的碰觸會感覺到自己的心臟劇烈的抽痛著，甚至痛苦到無法呼吸，但Damian仍然不想結束。

除此，其實在這期間Damian有過多次向Tim索吻，但只有這點Tim會直接馬上拒絕，而且絕不妥協。

『我不認為我們的關係可以到親吻對方。』

這是Tim直接拒絕Damian的一句話，也是讓Damian更加確定他們之間不可能有結果的一句話。

 

Damian清理完畢後走向浴室洗淨剛剛的激情痕跡，他也不會忘了平常晚上的工作，夜間義警的工作，這幾天Batman忙於正義聯盟的事情上，所以這幾晚哥譚市的責任他必須承擔。

 

立即拋開因為愛戀Tim所產生的痛苦，Damian依然享受著身為Robin身分，盪著繩索隨著夜裡的風盪過所有的建築，降落到建築的頂處，看著遠處，今晚非常寧靜，天空上也沒有映照著蝙蝠燈的警示，既然沒發生什麼事情Damian決定回頭到別處看看，這時候他突然想到他聽Tim說過今晚似乎會在哥譚的港口那查出一批毒販，因為這裡離港口位置不遠，所以Damian正考慮是否要去幫助Tim時他看見了一幕他至今都不會想看到的畫面。

 

\-----------------------------------

「Damian，你最近心事重重嗎?一直覺得你的低氣壓越來越重。」從正義聯盟回來沒多久的Dick能感覺到Damian的心情不好，決定問問這個14歲少年到底發生了什麼事情。

「沒什麼，是你多心了，儘管最近確實是沒可以讓我開心的事情。」坐在蝙蝠電腦前的Damian頭也沒回冷冷的回答Dick，手邊的工作依然沒有停止，敲著鍵盤搜尋著電腦中的各個案子上的資料。

「啊...對了,雖然對你可能沒什麼,但我聽到後我還滿開心的。」

「嗯?」

「我今天聽Tim說了，他和Stephanie終於復合了呢。」

聽到這句話Damian微微的停頓了一下動作然後若無其事得繼續敲打著鍵盤。

「我為他們感到高興。」Dick繼續說著。

「......那也和我沒關係...」說到這裡Damian忍不住的抿了嘴唇，其實他早就知道Tim和Stephanie復合的事情，他想起那天晚上他看到的畫面，Red Robin吻著Batgirl(Stephanie)的畫面，一回想起這畫面Damian腦子已無法繼續思考，他馬上停下手邊的事情，雙手撫住自己的雙眼，想遮住那令人痛苦的畫面一樣，然而無法忘記。

「Damian?不舒服嗎?」看見Damian奇怪的動作Dick擔心的問了一下。

「不...只是眼睛有些累而已。」Damian感覺到自己快崩潰了，但他還是必須控制自己的情緒，一直告訴自己裝出平常的樣子，裝出平常的Damian Wayne。

 

在Dick的堅持下Damian被趕出這次的案件，因為這幾天Damian幾乎埋頭在工作上，晚上熬夜查案，白天處理著Wayne企業的工作一事以及一堆文件，Dick認為Damian會搞壞身體於是命令Damian去休息，而Damian非常的不情願，他想要專注一件事情讓自己忙錄來分散這種糟透的心情，當初他看到失戀的女人行為有多愚蠢，而現在他完全體會到這樣的感受，但很愚蠢這種想法依舊保持不變。

在走到自己房間門口伸手摸上門把開門時，Damian出了聲。

「你怎麼會在這?」

「Dick叫我來...但我想應該不會是什麼大事。」Tim摸摸自己的頭，或許感覺到氣氛上的尷尬感。

Damian看著Tim，沉默了一下，輕輕的吸了一口氣。

「兩星期了，拒絕我的邀請嗎?」Damian勾起嘴角，手指著自己的房間。

 

※

 

「哈啊…」

就像以往的性愛，毫無前戲，靠著潤滑油，Tim幾乎直接侵略了Damian的後穴，用力的抽插著。

「只有15分鐘，我想我們動作應該要快點。」

這是第一次在做愛中Tim開口說話，然而卻不是什麼甜言蜜語，Tim每一次的撞擊讓Damian的心臟每抽痛一次，反正這次是最後一次了，最後一次Tim對他的碰觸，Damian心裡想著。

「哈…Drake…我真的覺得你是一個沒有情調的人…」Damian擠出笑容，用著平常調侃的語氣說著。

「...啊啊!!」Tim突然拉起Damian的身體用力頂進深處讓Damian忍不住呻吟出來，然後快速的抽插，Damian心裡覺得這次做愛比以往的感覺還來的糟糕。

「Damian…我一直都在煩惱著我們之間的關係…而很奇怪的是我居然沉溺在這種罪惡感之中…」Tim靠近Damian的耳邊「但我真的一直想要結束…完全的結束…」

Tim的這些話讓Damian的心情更加的複雜，但在Damian還在消化這些話的同時Tim加快了速度，就像被時間追趕著快速的結束掉這場無趣的性愛。

 

※

 

Tim起身下床整理自己的衣服，因為等會要和Dick見面，所以他必須小心翼翼整理服裝儀容。

「你應該知道我和Stephanie的事情。」

「嗯...」Damian躺在床上背對這Tim小聲的回答，他大概能預料到Tim接下來會對他說的話。

「所以我想這是最後一次...結束這關係，今後我們的關係要恢復像從前一樣。」

「嗯...」

房間內一陣沉默的安靜。

「Drake...」Damian打破了這道沉默，慢慢起身坐著，轉向Tim。

「嗯?」Tim轉身看著Damian。

「可以吻我嗎?」

Tim一發不語，兩個人面對面看著，這個問題對Tim來說不是第一次被Damian這樣問，以往絕對馬上回絕，但當他看見Damian的表情讓他無法馬上回絕。

Tim走近了Damian，彎下身吻上Damian的唇，兩人的唇輕輕碰觸著，Tim迅速離開了Damian的唇，轉身離開這個房間，留下Damian一個人。

伸手摸著自己的還纏留在嘴唇上的溫熱，Damian躺下身子，伸手抓了棉被把自己窩在裡面，心想著這真是個糟糕透頂的初戀，還有糟糕透頂的吻，而自己也是個糟糕透頂的白癡，Damian止不住他的淚水。

 

END


End file.
